Don't! STOP ! leave
by Liadel
Summary: There is soppose to be a summary here ... The display of this story is being arranged ... a Fuu/Ferio (lemon) fanfic ... Summary : Once again the castle of Cephiro is in danger but this time it's Fuu,s fault
1. Away

Don't -- STOP ! leave...  
  
Prologue : Away  
  
In the emptiness, in the darkness of the soul I am crying. I am calling. I am pleading to him ...  
  
Away  
  
Time stops, and I am taken  
  
Away  
  
It's to deep to reach, this goal, it's coming, for me And I'm ...  
  
Away  
  
There is nothing but this never ending forever dark, all around me.  
  
The dark is all around me, nothing else  
  
A tear falls down, from me to this empty vault  
  
And disappears into the dark  
  
This never ending flow that I cry, it won't cease,  
  
It will never stop  
  
Away  
  
Not until I ...  
  
Away  
  
In the darkness, I don't understand  
  
There is nothing to see  
  
Nothing to hope for, to beseech  
  
Nothing ...  
  
But I can feel him ...  
  
Away  
  
I feel the movement once again  
  
And it rise, my sadness  
  
Until I begin to drown in it  
  
And nothing else is heard but my cry  
  
It echos in the darkness,  
  
It echos into nothing,  
  
In the echo, of nothing ...  
  
Away  
  
And it won't stop until ...  
  
Help me , Stop me, Leave me, Change me  
  
Help them , Stop them, Leave them, Change them  
  
If there is nothing you want, then why ...  
  
And tell me, who you are ...  
  
Listen to what I have to say,  
  
If only I could be heard again  
  
My words are being kept  
  
In the engulfing darkness  
  
Don't you pity me,  
  
I forbid you to do so.  
  
I will escape,  
  
Leave  
  
Away  
  
I will hide these thoughts  
  
Even if I know you can hear them  
  
I won't open my eyes  
  
Even if I know you can see  
  
What I want to ...  
  
Away  
  
None of this will stop until ...  
  
There is nothing for you to see  
  
There is nothing for me to see  
  
Let the darkness do its part  
  
Let it take over  
  
Away  
  
None of this is real until ...  
  
None of this is to feel until ...  
  
None of this ... None of this  
  
Only until ... I ...  
  
There is darkness, forever, always, until ...  
  
You and I ... We have nothing to fear ... nothing ... until ...  
  
...  
  
- I've awaken...  
  
- There is nothing to be worried about Fuu-chan it was just a dream ...  
  
- Umi-Chan? What are you doing here?  
  
- It's called sleeping Fuu, you woke me up, you let out one of those screams! You OK? Fuu-Chan?  
  
Fuu looked frightened to death. She was now completely transparent.  
  
- Are ... you ...  
  
- Did I wake anyone else?  
  
- Nope!  
  
She looked relieved, but still ...  
  
- Was I talking in my sleep? ...  
  
- Well, I little, ... sometimes ... You wanna talk 'bout it?  
  
- No! (she yelled a bit to loud ) , eh ... I mean, I mean I'm fine! Thanks, still, euh ... Umi-Chan.  
  
She spoke as if, if she didn't recognise to whom she was talking to ...  
  
Because, in fact, she wasn't sure what was going on, or where she really was ...  
  
- What are you doing in my ... -OH!  
  
She finally realised that she was in their room. She was in Cephiro's castle sleeping, or at least, she had been ...  
  
- I'm really sorry that I woke you up Umi-Chan!  
  
- No prob Fuu! You worry to much!  
  
- Oh! Okay then, well, goodnight, again, I guess ...  
  
- G'night Fuu-Chan!  
  
Umi turned around and fell straight back to sleep.  
  
- Yeah ... This wasn't a dream, or at least, not just a dream ...  
  
It was then she realised that she was crying, she had a tear scrolling down her face.  
  
- Wha? ... hum ...  
  
She shook her head ruffly . Wiping her tears away  
  
Fuu looked back at Hikaru who was snoring slightly and then at Umi, to make sure she was truly sleeping. Fuu sighed, and knowing that she wouldn't fall to sleep again, or at least, not until a very long time, she got out of bed, pulled the sheets back onto her friends, put her school jacket on her shoulders (you know, just in case) and walked out of the room, into the dark corridors of the palace, lost in her thoughts ...  
  
*************  
  
Liadel : I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, hell if I did, Fuu and Ferio would have been SOOOOOOOO kissing in the manga.  
  
Taiga : Just kissing huh ?  
  
Liadel : Well maybe just a little more than... no that's why fanfics exist. Anyways, that would have rather messed up the whole manga.  
  
Taiga : And this is the end of my 2 cents.  
  
Liadel : ... riiiiiiiight, shut up !  
  
The hardest part of writing is finding a way to exit properly.  
  
There is darkness all around you until you see no more . no more . Writing? 


	2. chapter 2

Tell me you love me  
  
But what ever you do ...  
  
Fuu snapped out of what seemed to be a daydream, well, it was more of a like, a nightdream, or what ever . She was hearing the movement of the castle, she could hear its heartbeat, its breath, it was sleeping ...  
  
She couldn't see anything. This place, this castle, it reminded her so much of something, but she couldn't quite remember what that was, and this voice, that was calling to her (in what she thought was a daydream) it was so familiar ...  
  
Even if no one knew, their was danger in the castle.  
  
Umi had been wrong, Fuu's cry had travelled through the whole castle, and it had awakened only one other person, Ferio.  
  
***************  
  
It won't live you alone, this feeling ...  
  
Tell me ... do you like it ?  
  
You do not know, do you?  
  
You like it don't you?  
  
Or, for so ... you think ...  
  
You enjoy the pain it causes ...  
  
You are pathetic ...  
  
You would surrender  
  
Take it in,  
  
Let it rest,  
  
And don't forget ...  
  
You do not belong ...  
  
Go ...  
  
-LEAVE ME ALONE ... !! Fuu screamed I can't take it anymore, she started to cry ... Just leave me alone ...  
  
She was running into the cold corridors of Cephiro castle, she did not know where, all she wanted was to get away ...  
  
But get away form what? From whom?  
  
You can run, but you can't hide ... not from you're destiny ...  
  
Go ...  
  
Prove to me the strength in your heart ...  
  
Show me for whom you are willing to die for ...  
  
Can you save him ... if you cannot even understand the true purpose of you being here ...  
  
Go ... surrender ...  
  
-Nooooo ... !! None of this is true, none of this is real!! Fuu yelled out into the emptiness.  
  
You belong in the shadows Fuu. You belong with me ... where no one will regret, where no one will notice your departure ... Because no one knows ... no one believes ...  
  
-I don't believe!! Your not real! Go AWAY!! Fuu desperately cried out.  
  
See?! It's already begun, your transformation ... Don't you see the collision between your worlds, you've seen the truth ... now you run from it ...  
  
-Help me ... Somebody help me ...  
  
Stop! , please stop this ...  
  
Leave me alone ...  
  
I will not change ... nothing has changed ...  
  
If there is nothing you want, then why ... why are you doing this ...?  
  
And tell me, who are you ...  
  
I don't believe!! I DON'T BELIEVE !!! Fuu let her body collapse to the floor. She waited for somebody to find her. For someone not to see the darkness of her soul but distinct her from the night ...  
  
Somebody ... H- ...elp ... m ... me ...  
  
A tear scrolled down her cheek and confused its appearance with the emptiness surrounding her ...  
  
******************  
  
-Something's wrong! Terribly wrong! The castle just feels ... somewhat ... different ... Ferio said aloud, but still not speaking to anyone in particular. I think, that Fuu's in danger ... This fells ... strange somehow ... How do I know?  
  
Because ... It's because of you that she suffers so ... ignorant fool ... If she dies ... her faith rests on your shoulders ... she'll die ... A broken heart ...  
  
-Who- Who is speaking to me? Who are you? Ferio said alerted  
  
There was no answer  
  
****************  
  
Fuu ... I though you stronger then this ... Is your heart already breaking? ... So soon? How unexpected! The voice said sounding a bit to happy about it.  
  
Fuu's cold body was lying on the ground.  
  
-I'll save myself ..... I'm all alone ... I've opened my heart ... Tis was a tragic mistake ...It's up to me ... I'm ... on my own ...Fuu spoke in a breaking voice.  
  
You don't mean such a thing now do you Fuu ... It gave an evil laugh. Your right after all . You ARE alone . HA! Ahhahahahahaha!  
  
-I'll ... hold ... on ... Fuu said, finally out of air... she was praticly shocking, as more tears, ran down her cheeks ... She had successfully got up, even if it was extremely painful ...  
  
*****************  
  
Ferio was running through the dark corridors of the castle himself now ... He couldn't see anything ... He had no idea where he was going ... but he could feel her ... Fuu ...  
  
He ran until, he could run no more, until he felt as if he would collapse to the floor. He thought that all of is efforts of trying to find his beloved were hopeless, a waste of time ... Until ...  
  
Until he saw a light glowing in the middle of darkness ... the poor body of Fuu . She had just collapsed to the floor ... crying ... bleeding ...  
  
-Why ... ? Ferio simply said before running toward her.  
  
He dropped to his knees in front of her. She was speaking.  
  
-My life is filled with your memory ... Your deep within my heart ... I've got to ... find .. ...the reason ... I- ... I'm alive ... Ferio didn't understand what she was saying, what she was speaking of, or whom ... But Fuu did ...  
  
-Fuu ... I see ... I see the pain ... It's ... wrapped all around you .  
  
Then, that voice he heard echo in his head ... " It's because of you that she suffers so ... If she dies ... she'll die ... ..."  
  
-No! Ferio screamed. He picked her up in his arms and held her tightly and begged her to heal herself ... Come on Fuu ... !  
  
Ferio couldn't figure out from where all the blood was coming from ... But he just simply couldn't, because it was impossible . Fuu's heart was bleeding ... and he didn't know ...  
  
Fuu still hadn't realised that Ferio was holding her, that he was speaking to her.  
  
-Don't cry Fuu ... hold on ... you'll be alright ... They were the only words she could make out. Until ... Not now ... Not now Fuu . you won't die on me ... not like this ... I won't let you go ...  
  
It's already over ... don't you see, she won't make it, she can't make it ... and now ... she'll slowly drift away ... and it's all gonna be your fault ... the voice came back , it was echoing in Ferios mind. Before letting out an evil laughter yet, once again ...  
  
-LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Fuu screamed as she clenched her fists letting her head fall back into the air. It was only then that she realised that someone had finally found her. Because she gripped the fabric of Ferios clothes. So she held him tightly before letting out the words that could actually come out :  
  
-Help ... me ... p ... plea ... se ...  
  
-It's gonna be Ok Ferio said with smile.  
  
And at that very moment, Fuu fell unconscious, as the darkness around seamed to start fading, to let it's place to a dim light. The darkness, Fuu's soul, had found a little peace .  
  
**********************  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!! I'm sooooooooooo happy that I got reviews!! Infinite thank you's to the ones who did!!!! I'm so glad you liked my story! You guys are the best!!  
  
I also hope you liked the sequel too, 'cause I wrote it for you guys!!  
  
This all made my day!!!  
  
(I'm sorry if you think I'm over reacting I'm kinda on a little sugar boost .  
  
Taiga: A ... little ...  
  
He ...hee ... yeah ... I tiny little bit to big HYPER!!!)  
  
Well . I hope you will review this chapter as well ... and I'm sorry if it took a while for me to upgrade, I wasn't in the mood for writting, and you'll have to wait another while, 'cause I'm gonna be gone for a whole week!!  
  
Well, thank you again ...OH!  
  
Ps: I don't own Rayearth, 'cause if did ... I wouldn't be braging about all the things that I'd like Fuu and Ferio to be or to do ...  
  
Fuu/Ferio RULE!!! 


	3. Pain

Pure evil cannot know love ...  
  
*************  
  
Ferio had been wrong, morning had come, they we're still in the middle of a corridor, with barely any light. Why? Because Fuu didn't want to see, Fuu didn't want HIM to see.  
  
You know what it's like don't you? The feeling that you need someone. The feeling that you need someone so bad, it hurts, but the fact is that there is nobody, there's nobody there for you. That's how I feel. Empty, and alone. I need to cry, I need to let free the flows of my heart. There's so much I can take, but my heart, seems to be stone, a wall of ice, that can't be melt, I want to scream, out into the nothingness, to the sky, to the angels. All I want . is to forget, to forget all the pain I know, but my heart bleeds, and I'm not the one that cut its wounds. There's someone speaking to me, but I don't know whom. And all I seem to remember is that I'm lying unconscious, in the arms of the man I love and I don't want to wake up, never .  
  
All of this Fuu thought just before waking. Tears still sliding down her cheeks. A smile grew on Ferios lips, as he could once again see her beautiful, sparkling eyes. But, the glow had been taken away, and she remained practically lifeless in his arms.  
  
Ferio was holding Fuu in his arms as tightly as he could. He felt as if at any moment now, someone would come to take her away from him, and he would never bare such a thing.  
  
Fuu ... I ...  
  
There's no need for you to stay ... this is my battle. She tried to sound as courageous as she could, but her voice was shaking.  
  
It's our battle this time he said gripping her tightly. He remembered the last time she had said something similar to him, in the forest of silence. Why do you do this to me Fuu ...? He thought (only that last phrase)  
  
'Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is destined, willing and who's faith was already decided for him ... to die ...'  
  
'Take her away, body and soul, by sending him to the underworld ...'  
  
'Take him out of his mind by pushing her of the cliff, she is so near the edge of already ...'  
  
'But only one truly has it, the deep deep dream of eternal slumber, of death. Now now ... who could it be?'  
  
Fuu's eyes shot open as she violently clenched her fists to Ferios shirt. She could hear it again, the voice that drove her into madness.  
  
'Will it be, the charming prince ... or the pitiful young, dying girl'  
  
-Your not taking Fuu away! Ferio screamed  
  
'Well then, I guess I have to go with you then now don't I?'  
  
-Never! Fuu shocked  
  
'Valhalla .'  
  
-What? Ferio said  
  
'Valhalla ... Paradise ... Don't you wish her to join all the ones she has ever loved? They were all taken away from her, all but one ...'  
  
Fuu's flesh had the touch of cold steel  
  
-And h- how might you know?  
  
'I can read your heart. Something he can't do, but what I don't understand his why he is the only one ... who can melt the ice walls around it. It's the only thing protecting you completely from me, for, you would be mine already.'  
  
-Your never taking her away! I'll never give her up so easily! You want her, you gonna have to come through me!  
  
'You can't see it, but I've already done so ... '  
  
Fuu's and Ferio's eyes widened.  
  
-What? I don't ... What? Ferio said  
  
'Your weakness, the voice added, his her ...'  
  
Ferio turned stunned to Fuu. He was afraid something would come to harm again. He dropped to his knees, and held Fuu in his arms again. Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet, it wasn't her tears, no, it was, blood. His eyes widened.  
  
-Fuu, please, why won't you heal yourself ...  
  
'The wounds she suffers from, accept for the small visible ones aren't physical, she dies, to join me, emotionally ... you've already forgotten? Haven't I told you that she will die by your doings?'  
  
The faint light that shone disappeared, and Fuu managed to break free. The last thing that Ferio heard was the running steps of Fuu. The running steps of Fuu, running away, from him ...  
  
Darkness chased Fuu, as all blood was leaving Fuu's heart. The despair in her was so deep, it was unbearable, nothing could be done, there was no purpose of her being here, only pain. And only pain did she know.  
  
***************  
  
Ferio was soon found by Clef. He was worried by the Prince's attitude. Ferio did not speak, he retreated to his room, without even giving Clef the slightest excuse.  
  
Clef was even more worried when he found out that Fuu seemed to be missing, and knowing the strong feelings the prince had always had for her, he connected the prince's strange behaviour with that last fact.  
  
He entered the room without knocking, to find Ferio lying on the bed, seeming completely disturbed, he seemed on the verge of tears, and as he noticed the presence, he simply said  
  
I can't get out. It won't let me, and ... if anything happens to her ... it will all be my fault, why can't I just ...  
  
Ferio, do YOU know where Fuu is? Clef interupted  
  
No ... she won't tell me! Why won't she tell me?  
  
If you can speak to her then ...  
  
Her voice still echoes in my mind : "Listen to me carefully . I followed my instinct, it took me home ... Slow as I go and I wait, it seems to be over ...All that I can say ... is that my life, has become such a waste ..." Ferio's voice was broken completely. He seemed to be speaking to himself. She's making me lose control, it's unbearable...  
  
***************  
  
Fuu had stumbled and fallen to the ground more times then she could count.  
  
Your world, Ferio, it cannot attract me anymore, you have to make it stop ... before, my end comes. I'm no longer pure, they are no more secrets in me, they've been revealed to you ... everything ... There is no more truth, not in me ... You have always deserved it, now you do, so now I die ... You have to stop what your doing, stop trying to help me, to save me, do yourself a favour, please, be my enemy ... My heart will never stop to bleed, I can't ignore it ... My thoughts are no longer mine, I've made to many mistakes ... I don't know who to blame ... but now, I blame myself. Let me run. Soon maybe you'll want to forget, maybe I should because your memory is to painful for me think about, but ... And I don't want your sympathy. My life is nothing more, then the cause of your sufferings, please believe me when I say don't, don't!  
  
**************  
  
I let these words pin me down. I waited, and now it's over, MY life, it's nothing more, then ... it's always just been, love for you ...  
  
***************  
  
What you want is impossible! Your impossible ... I wish ... All I want ... is to forget ...  
  
***************  
  
- I will find a solution. I won't fail you. All I want, is you back. There's a limit to your suffering, I know. All that I need, Fuu ... Is you, and me. Choose your path carefully. Listen to me, you can block away my physical appearance, but I won't stop, no matter how much it hurts, I won't let you fall away, not from me ... never ...  
  
***************  
  
- How far must I run for you to stop?  
  
***************  
  
- I'll never stop! Where ever you go, please , save a place for me. I'll find you. I promise.  
  
***************  
  
- Where am I heading? ...  
  
Fuu was out of breath, out of strength, and out of will, whatever she would try, in all the people in the worlds, there was only one person she couldn't fight, and it was him, Ferio  
  
Ferio ... be quick ... I don't understand ... no one waits, or believes ...  
  
******************  
  
Some things can't be kept Fuu. I know everything there is to know now, I'll find you, and you, will remain you, no matter what. You have your regrets, and so do I ...  
  
Ferio found himself sitting up, he looked up at Clef, who was watching him completely amazed, he didn't hear the entire conversation, since he wasn't able to hear Fuu speak.  
  
How did you ...? Have you found Fuu, has she told you where-  
  
Ferio cut him off quickly by getting up. And it was only then that Clef noticed the wounds all over Ferio's body.  
  
Ferio you need help, you can't possibly think abou-  
  
Some people are more important then me, especially right now, she needs me, and she waits, so I must go.  
  
That was the last thing Ferio said to Clef before he left the room.  
  
****************  
  
I'm lost, I'm standing in what appears to be, the middle of nowhere. Why is it that I don't recognise anything anymore. For me, it's simply the beginning of my end, farewell...  
  
Not so fast there! You've already forgotten me?  
  
Fuu stepped back.  
  
I'm sorry, if I ever let you come here. I shouldn't have ... I only hope to be forgiven.  
  
That won't be hard. You asked me to come Fuu. So I came. I did as you wanted, but there is only one thing I could never do for you ...  
  
And what would that be?  
  
Leave you alone ... Fuu come back with me, your exhausted, and you've lost more then just a little blood.  
  
What would a little more do?  
  
Don't think about it! Fuu ... I ... AH-  
  
He fell to his knees in pain. She ran to his side without hesitation. And with the last amount of strength left in her, she healed him.  
  
No Fuu don't!  
  
And he hadn't finished his sentence, he was healed, and she was on the ground in a small pool of her blood.  
  
The wounds I healed, they were worth it, because I've caused them, while I was keeping you away.  
  
Fuu ... I've already forgiven you, what more must I do? The wounds you suffer from, I've caused them, but I ... I can't do anything.  
  
Just the sight of you ... is enough to kill me ... Fuu said crying. But the only thing, that could help ... its for you to forget ... forget me, and I'll stop believing, and you won't have to suffer anymore, just me ... in silence, I'll be the one who loves you in silence. I can't bare for you to know everything, all of the darkness in my soul, the dirty images of death, the sound of it ...  
  
Fuu, you can't ask me something like that, just to know your pain kills me as well, you don't know what this does to me, to see you like this.  
  
I don't need pity ...  
  
Its not pity! This is me getting killed! he screamed, Your killing me! The things you do to me Fuu ... This is not me pitying you Fuu, it's me loving you, they are some things that you can't let go, because I know that if you leave, you'll die ... If you leave ...  
  
I don't want to ... I don't want to join him, not by his side, I don't want him to take me, pure evil cannot know love. If he made you understand, believe, if he made you know everything, I can't ... Fuu shook her head violently, good-bye ... She got up. I love you. She simply said. And she walked away.  
  
Flash back **  
  
Your not the same Fuu I used to know, she didn't use to give up on the things she loved. Give up now, and you give up on Cephiro, on yourself ... and on me ... He can't take you Fuu, not from me ... your mine Fuu, and I love you ... The Fuu I knew, she would never give up on the one she loved ... Under the ice I can see ...  
  
'Under the ice ... how can you? ... unless ...'  
  
Fuu seemed lost, she was staring blankly at Ferio, how could he know, that deep dark secret she had always kept. She was not supposed to love, it was forbidden.  
  
You can't live like this Fuu, you can't lock up all your feelings inside you, you can't make me believe that you've forgotten everything, and ... you can't make me believe that you won't ... or that you don't love me ... because now I know ... and no, your not alone.  
  
End of Flashback **  
  
Ferio still spoke  
  
That's when he knew ... he knew that his plan had worked, now ... I know ... everything ... That's when ... it happened ...  
  
Ferio ran to her and pinned her to the floor.  
  
See ... the problem is ... I love you too ... And right then, Ferio kissed her and the ice melted around her heart, a sea of sorrow washed over her, as she held him tightly, crying ...  
  
I love you so damn much ... Fuu said.  
  
It hurts, I know ..., I believe ... Ferio added concluding.  
  
'There something that you haven't noticed Ferio ... what your doing ... is the same thing that Zagato had done to your sister Emeraude ... and she ended up dead! The voice gave an evil laugh. And he repeated the words Ferio had said : I will never stop Fuu! I won't stop, no matter how much it hurts, I won't let you fall away, not from me ... never ...!'  
  
Ferio froze  
  
'But it's not all for the worst, because now you know as well, that she belongs in the deep shadows with me.'  
  
Never! Son of a Bitch! You don't give up do you?  
  
'Unfortunately, you'll brake before I do! Fuu comes first.'  
  
Ferio looked back at Fuu, she was slowly backing up, and she hit a tree, she was trying not cry, not again ... but she couldn't help it ... Ferio ran back to her side and took her hands  
  
It's ok Fuu, don't think about it.  
  
She looked at him  
  
Your just like him! Now you know everything, he knows all that can make me weak! It's all his fault, if you know ... he knew that, that to would make me fall, you knowing, everything ...  
  
She collapsed to ground  
  
I don't know everything Fuu ...  
  
You know why I'm crying! She yelled  
  
Yes ... you still feel responsible for my sisters death ...  
  
I KILLED her!! She screamed Don't you get it? How can you even look at me after what I did! She was... your last relative, the only person, that could truly understand you ...  
  
That's not true ... there's still you ...  
  
Stop it!!  
  
No!  
  
'Just like Zagato ...'  
  
Fuck off!! Ferio yelled out to the air. Fuu's not evil! There's no darkness in her heart, not pure darkness anyway! You can't see-  
  
'The light? There is no more light inside her, you can't se it, because you don't want to, but deep down you know ... because of me.'  
  
Ferio gripped Fuu tightly.  
  
And I'm not letting go! He shouted.  
  
***************  
  
Time stops ... and the being still lives in your heart.  
  
_ _ _  
  
Taiga : Liadel, lay off the Heavy Metal will you !!!!  
  
Liadel : YOU, stop the : I'm a cow thing !!!!  
  
Mimi : I'm a cow, can't you see, I live in the country MOOOOOOO I'm a cow !  
  
Taiga : How did she get here !?!?  
  
Liadel : I don't know * kicks Mimi out on her behind*  
  
Taiga : Final Fantasy is an RPG, lalalalalalalalala.  
  
Liadel : ...  
  
_ _ _  
  
I want to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter! And if your all still a little mixed up ... it's kinda natural ... I hoped you enjoyed, so please, read and review!!  
  
OH! And by the way ... I still don' own Rayearth! I'd like too but ... you know ... Clamp just won't sell ... 


End file.
